Sucked into a good book
by Astrid-fusion
Summary: The teen titans have become the characters in Ravens latest book. Shame it's a romance Novel isn't it? An unexpected twist means trouble, How will she cope, and what does BB have to do with it all? RaxBB fluff. Minor RoxSt. Updating all chapters.
1. Wishful Thinking Updated

**!Super Massive Big Update!**

**This story started (as you can see) way back in 2005 when I was the ripe old age of 14, and up until recently I felt that I had outgrown this story. I was planning on just deleting it BUT I've had people asking me to continue this story and it seems a shame to disappoint such polite requests.**

**But before I could finish it, I decided that I needed to go over and fix a LOT of stuff, not just style wise – but I had to make a lot of the concepts clearer! I'd re-read the chapters if I were you, it might make things clearer! :D**

**I do not own Teen Titans **

Raven glanced over her shoulder as she stood, lingering at the mouth of the alleyway. She pulled the hood of her jumper up over her head, obscuring her dark purple hair and pale skin from the light of the afternoon. The alley was deserted apart from the stray rats scrabbling in the rubbish. She stopped in front of a dilapidated door and knocked gently, the cheap piece of plywood used to board up the window rattling uselessly. She knocked again, leaning in as though listening for something, after a few moments her patience was rewarded.

"Who's there?" A voice asked croakily, the door still shut. The girl looked side to side before answering; making sure no one had followed her.  
"It's Raven" She replied quietly in a monotone voice. Raven waited and listened to the familiar sounds of many locks and keys being opened from the inside. A few minutes later the door opened and a woman stood in the hallway hunched over her walking stick. Her skin, which was as thin as paper and just as pale, crinkled as she smiled and ushered Raven in. The small room was barely the size of an average bedroom – every wall was covered floor to ceiling with books. Teacups and half-empty plates teetered precariously at the top of book stacks.

"I haven't seen you here in a long time. Finished the last couple of books I gave you?" The lady asked kindly, closing the door behind Raven and hobbling over to stand beside her. Raven turned to look at the lady standing next to her, a small smile lingering on her lips.  
"Yes thank you Louhi. I found the books to be...very interesting. I have finished them all; I was wondering if you had any new ones in?" Raven's voice was polite and precise as she looked at the old lady intently. Louhi smiled and shuffled over to a small ladder that reached up to the ceiling.  
"Hold my stick will you, dear?" Louhi asked holding out her walking stick for Raven to take. Raven walked over to where Louhi was standing and took it from her outstretched hand. The old lady slowly moved herself onto the bottom rung of the ladder and painfully made her way up, pausing to look at dusty volumes every now and again before going up further.  
"The jewel of hestel? No, no, too dull. The curse of Yrtimous? No, no too long." Louhi ran her fingers along the spines of the books, reading the titles out loud and dismissing them just as loudly.  
"HARRY POTTER? How did that get in here?" shrieked Louhi indignantly, flinging the book to the floor with a look of sheer disgust on her face.

Raven stood there patiently examining the walking stick with great interest: the wood was made from a dark red wood. Carved into the body was a face – Louhi's late husband. Raven frowned slightly as her fingers brushed an engraving on the handle, she moved it into the dim lamplight and squinted as she tried to make out the word written there, it was in a language that she had never heard before. She frowned slightly as she wondered what it could mean

A hand appeared of Ravens shoulder making her jump, Louhi chuckled merrily holding an armful of books. Raven shook her head, embarrassed that she hadn't heard the old woman sneak up behind her. Raven took the books out of Louhi's short arms and handed her back her stick.

"Any one I should read first?" She asked.

"That one," Louhi smiled mischievously pointing at a large black book in the middle of the pile.  
"It's a magical book that uses characters from your real life and integrates them into the story. Very amusing as you have no control over who is who, but normally the reader is the main character." Louhi smiled wistfully and sighed "But I was the princess."

Raven arched an eyebrow, struggling to look at the spine of the book

"Oh don't be put off by my description, it is fantastic, it really is. Raven, it would mean a lot to me if you read this one." Raven shook her head once more,

"It didn't sound bad Louhi. I'm just surprised as it doesn't have a title." Louhi looked at the book fondly and smiled, drifting off into her own world.

"The Black book" she whispered just loud enough for Raven to hear. A few moments of quiet passed, the only noise being the creaking of the shelves. Raven stood there awkwardly wondering if she should leave, after a few moments Louhi shook her head and smiled at Raven.

"Sorry Raven dear, is that all?" Louhi asked kindly, her old face wrinkling up into a wide smile. Raven nodded and handed her a wad of money, which the old lady greedily stuffed into her pocket. Raven shifted her large bag round so that she could pile the books into it. Raven bowed her head respectfully and turned to leave, winding her way in and out through the piles of books. Just as Raven's hand touched the door knob Louhi called after her,  
"Forever!" Raven turned around to face the old lady, a frown obvious on her grey face.  
"That is what the word on my walking stick means."  
Louhi smiled knowingly, enjoying Raven trying to conceal her surprise. Raven turned around, opened the door and stepped back out into the alley way. She blinked a few times getting used to the light of day. She walked swiftly until she arrived in a busy road, full of people rushing about. Raven pulled her hood over her head even further and blushed; she glanced up at a shop and saw the digital clock on the outside of the building flashing at her.

_Time to go back to the tower and change before the others get back.  
_Raven thought to herself worriedly. As much as she liked going to the old book shop there was something she didn't like about Louhi, something that didn't feel right.

She had only found the bookshop by chance one day when she had gone shopping with Starfire. She had left Starfire in the "The Princesses' Pink Palace!" and decided to lurk in the alleys till Starfire had exhausted herself. Raven remembered walking down the alley and sensing something, something that reminded her of home. She followed the trail and found herself outside the door covered in graffiti. Raven had knocked until an old lady answered her rudely asking her what she wanted. Raven had explained what she felt hesitantly but there was something about the old lady that seemed different. Raven couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. And still, after months of visiting, she still couldn't.

Raven arrived back to the tower with enough time to have a shower and change before the others came home from their shopping. As she tidied her already pristine room she had heard the door slam for the fourth and final time as the last titan arrived home. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes concentrating on suppressing her emotions. After a few moments her body began to rise and she was floating in the air in her normal meditating stance. She opened one eye and glanced over at her bag which contained all of the books she had bought earlier that day.

_Read the book, Read the book, Read the Book..._

A voice whispered menacingly in her head, Raven attempted ignore it and closed her eye in an attempt to get back into her meditating regime. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the urge to read the book, she needed to meditate, and she needed to rest. After a few moments and a mental battle she used her powers to open the bag and pull out the book, bringing it to her in a swift motion.

_Just one chapter._  
She promised herself silently opening the old book with great care. Suddenly a great wave of déjà vu came over her. She knew this book. Raven searched her mind trying to think of where she knew this feeling from, why this book felt so familiar. Her eyes widened as she realized where she had felt this feeling before.

_This book is from Azarath!_

All of the titans were in good moods, all of the titans that were present that was. Beast boy hadn't seen Raven all day and he didn't even know if she had come home.

"Err, Guys where's Raven?" Beast boy asked Robin, Cyborg and Starfire who were sitting on the sofas showing off the things they had bought for the umpteenth time that day. They stopped what they were doing to look at beast boy with puzzled faces, all trying to remember if they had seen her.

"She came out to get tea earlier, ages ago though" Said Cyborg turning back to a strange metal object that Starfire was holding like a baby.

"Err, Starfire? That's a microwave" Robin said gently not wanting to upset her. Starfire turned and grinned at Robin hugging it tightly.

"No friend Robin, that is where you are wrong. It is a Nygemborf from my home planet, watch it dance and listen to it sing!" she chirped happily pressing a few buttons on the front turning it on and go round, a slight humming coming from the microwave, after thirty seconds it tinged causing Starfire to squeal with delight and hug it harder. After a few moments the microwave crippled under starfires strength. There was a moment of silence before Starfire began to cry hysterically. Beast boy looked at Robin who just shrugged and moved over to Starfire, who flung herself at Robin, gripping him tightly. Robin blushed and patted her awkwardly on her shoulder.  
"It's ok Starfire. We will get you another Nygemborf." Robin said kindly trying not to laugh with Cyborg who was rolling around on the floor behind Starfire, laughing silently. Beast boy allowed himself a small smile, shaking his head at Starfire and her innocence and naivety.

"So you think I should check on Raven, see if she is ok or anything?" Beast boy asked Cyborg who had managed to calm down and was wiping away the tears of happiness that had been streaming down his face. However at Beast boys question his face hardened seriously.

"No dude, Just leave her. She's probably just meditating, reading or something – she'll come out whenever."

Beast boy lowered his head,  
"Yeah but I got a movie, I thought we could all watch it together."  
"Well, you can ask, but she probably won't come and watch it anyway." Cyborg replied as he shrugged.  
"Ok, ok, I can go and get her if you want?" Robin offered, but beast boy couldn't see that happening, Starfire was still sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"No it's ok, I'll do it." beast boy said, hoisting up his trouser bottoms and flexing posing like superman. Cyborg greeted this remark with a retching sound matched with equally amusing motions of being sick. Robin tried to conceal his snicker as Beast boy blushed.  
"I think I can manage it." He said weakly, disheartened.

Beast boy set off down the hallway, suddenly realizing how quiet it was, the only noise was the faint echo every now and again of one of the other titans in the lounge area talking. Beast boy had been trying not to think about why he wanted to get Raven himself, he kept joking that he was the only one brave enough, or when that didn't work that he just wanted to see her but then he couldn't deny it any longer.

_Why am I so desperate to get Raven involved anyway? She always used to keep to herself, and it never bothered me before. Why do I need to be around her all the time?  
_Beast boy was surprised he had asked himself the question, he knew the answer, but that didn't mean he liked it._  
Because I like her.  
_He offered weakly to himself, trying to avoid the thought that was going to come sooner or later, a thought that he would have to accept._  
Because I really REALLY like her._

Raven sat on her bed engrossed in book. When she had read the first chapter it seemed so odd, Starfire was a princess, Robin a knight, she and beast boy were companions and, Raven couldn't help but find the thought of Cyborg as a fat friar fairly amusing. Halfway through the book she gasped and put it down, she left her room quickly to get a cup of tea and scurried back. She picked up the book again, not daring to look at the pages, after a few moments and a couple sips of her tea she looked at the page. She didn't know what to make of it, her and beast boy? Raven chose to try and ignore the blush that rose on her cheek as she read about him kissing her, adoring her purple hair and hugging her. After a few moments she felt something in the bottom of her stomach, she wondered what it could be

"Wishful thinking." she whispered, she suddenly realized what she said and shook her head like she was trying to rid her head of all the thoughts that had suddenly arrived in her mind.

_Wishful thinking? _She asked herself, not actually sure what she was wishing for. But the voice that answered certainly seemed to know, it sounded sure and confident and Raven was so shocked she couldn't find the words to answer it.  
_Beast Boy._

After a few moments of trying to pull herself back together she submerged back into the book, a couple more hours passed and she had nearly finished when someone knocked at the door. Groaning she struggled over to the door, her legs stiff and sore from sitting cross legged. Beast boy stood in the door way, his normal grin missing. He seemed nervous but Raven couldn't understand why.

"Err, Raven I was wondering do you want to come and watch a movie with us guys? I bought it today, it is called 'Black river boat' and I just thought you might want to watch it but if you don't you don't have to because I don't mind but it would be kind of cool to have you there because it would be nice to see you because we haven't seen you like all day and, and…and…." Beast boys ramblings trailed off as he looked at Raven who was standing there, arms crossed.

"I'll come and sit with you, but I'll be reading." Raven said, her voice its normal monotone. Her reply was met with beast boy's usual grin fixing itself back on his face.

Raven and beast boy walked side by side down the corridor, beast boy rambling on about the other things he had bought. Raven wasn't really listening, she was thinking about a scene that kept replaying over and over in her mind. Her first kiss with beast boy in the book, it was written so beautifully and Raven actually felt her self blush as she read it. Raven was brought sharply down to Earth by her hand brushing beast boys, they both stopped and looked at each other, blushing violently, both struggling to come up with explanations and both failing to do so. After a few moments they carried on walking down the corridor, this time a little further apart.

_Did you just try to hold her hand?  
_Beast boy asked himself as he walked down the corridor as far away from Raven as he could put himself without looking suspicious. He started walking slightly slower so he could watch her; he tilted his head considering this question.  
_No, but I wish I had._

After a few moments they arrived in the lounge area, Starfire had calmed down and they were all talking quietly, beast boy frowned suspiciously. Cyborg was the first to notice Beast boy and Raven enter and he coughed and yelled loudly,  
"Oh hey RAVEN and BEAST BOY! Come to watch the movie?" As Cyborg spoke Robin and Starfire stopped talking suddenly and looked embarrassed. Beast boy smiled at Robin and wiggled his eyebrows, Robin still hadn't let go of Starfire. Robin blushed even harder and glared evilly at beast boy. Raven sat down on the sofa next to Cyborg who was trying to hold back a smile, beast boy couldn't understand what was so funny. Beast boy made his way over to the giant T.V screen and popped the DVD into the player.

"Are you ready to see the scariest film ever? Even scarier than wicked scary? Are ya? Huh? Huh?" Beast boy teased the titans getting back to his normal self. He ran over to the light switch and plunged the titans into utter darkness apart from the glare of the T.V screen and the dim moonlight outside. He zoomed back over to the sofa and looked at the places available, one next to Cyborg, one next to Robin and Starfire and one that was almost opposite Raven.

As the film started Beast boy watched Raven read, her eyes scanning along an old black book that lay in her lap, he saw a strand of hair fall in front of her face and watched her tuck it behind her ear. Cyborg was sitting perfectly still, his mouth wide open, his eyes blank. Beast boy couldn't help but smile, he knew that Cyborg was actually really scared of these kind of movies. After the film had finished they all agreed how horrifying it was, and how much they loved it. Even Raven appreciated how scary it had been and she hadn't been watching it. She turned a page and a piece of paper floated out of the book, she looked at it as it drifted to the floor.

"Hey Raven I think you dropped something" Beast boy said pointing at the paper as it touched the floor, Raven looked up at him hard, he blushed under her cold gaze, Cyborg bent over and picked the piece of paper up and handed it to raven who put her book down next to her to take the piece of paper out of Cyborgs hand. All of the other titans watched as Raven turned it over onto the side where the writing was

"What does it say friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently and Raven found herself opening her mouth and speaking in her own language, in Azarathian. All of the titans listened to Raven, transfixed by her words. As Raven went on her eyes widened as she realised it was a spell. She tried to stop reading but she couldn't, another force was acting through her and she had no control. Suddenly the lights in the tower started to flicker and a wind came out of nowhere knocking things off, turning the table over and blowing the curtains violently. All of the titans were yelling at Raven to stop, trying to hang onto the sofa as so not to be swept away by the wind but she wouldn't, she couldn't. Raven finished speaking the spell, a look of pure horror on her face.

"I-" But before she could say anything a jet of black energy shot out from the book and hit Robin, dragging him towards the book.

"Robin!" the titans called simultaneously struggling against the wind to try and reach their leader, but no one could move without fear of being swept away. Next was Starfire, who didn't manage to grab onto anything and ended pushing Robin into the book as well. The wind was getting stronger and Raven knew what had to be done.

"Cyborg, Beast boy! Remember who you are! You live in titans' tower, we just watched a movie! Just try and remember, we're titans. We're the TEEN TITANS!" She screamed above the wind, hoping that they could hear her. The big strand of energy went towards Cyborg and dragged him into the book. It was just her and Beast boy.

"Beast boy!" Raven called, not bothering to hide her emotions

"Yeah?" Beast boys voice called back, just as frightened as hers.

"I want you to do something!" She called, straining to keep her eyes open but the wind made it very painful,  
"Think about your life, remember names, think about everything that is important to you. Just keep thinking, I am beast boy, I am beast boy. Ok? Please do this, trust me!" Raven thought she saw beast boy nod before another black jet of energy shot out of the book. She saw him clawing at items trying not to be sucked into the book.

"Beast boy! Remember who you are, remember who I am. Remember! Don't think of anything else!" Raven called and Raven thought she saw beast boy smile at her before he was pulled into the book.

"I am Raven" Raven whispered to herself "I come from Azarath. I am a teen titan. I live in jump city. I am Raven, I am Raven." Then she felt the black energy hit her as she was sucked into the book. The lights in the titans' tower turned back on, the wind stopped and everything was still and there wasn't a person in sight. The only thing that moved was the old black book; it snapped shut and rolled of the sofa.

**SomeWhereInTheBook**

"Raven?" Raven heard a voice say "It's me, beast boy. I remembered." Raven opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground and beast boy was crouching next to her.

"I remember too." She whispered quietly, a wave of relief washing over her.

"Raven, where are we? And who are we meant to be?" Beast boy asked offering a hand for Raven to take to help her up. Raven took his hand shyly and stood off and went to brush her clothes of the dirt but paused. She wasn't wearing her clothes, they were brown and dirty. They were travellers' clothes. Raven sighed.

"We are on the road to Siahn City. We are travellers." Raven shook her head, trying to wake herself up from what must be a bad dream.

"Raven, what happened" Beast boy asked, his voice pleading, Raven turned to him angrily but her face softened. He was taller, still green but taller and his hair was slightly longer, he looked…nice.

"That was a spell. We have to act out what happens in the book to get out" she paused suddenly remembering something.  
"We need to find Robin and Starfire" She looked up at his face, his eyes were wide and he was staring at something behind her.  
"I don't think we need to find them. Looks like they've found us." Beast boy said, a smile playing on his lips.

Raven turned around slowly and her mouth dropped open.

**Please Review.**

**New reviews would be very welcome. Do you like the changes, did you notice any, do you like how we're going? **

**You can keep on reading but all CORRECTED and UPDATED chapters are marked at the top. Unless it says 'SUPER MASSIVE UPDATE' then it's my old work...which you are perfectly entitled to read.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy **


	2. Almost

I am bored of this story already. But I will keep going just for the sake of keeping going, no point in quitting now.

**I apologise for taking so long to update. We ran out of fruit tea soon after I finished the first chapter. I can't do it without my fruit tea!**

**Mourns the loss of the fruit tea**

**Disclaimer:** I am going to get Vicky Pollard to do the disclaimer (You will understand if you are from Great Britain, the name of the show is called, fittingly enough "Little Britain" GO BRITAIN! I don't own little Britain or the characters associated with it either)

**Vicky Pollard**: Yeah, but, no, but, yeah, but, no, but yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway cos everyone knows she got off with Garfield behind lidels on Sunday. But anyway yeah but no but yeah so I like sold my baby, Channel, for a westlife CD, innit….I know I can't believe it, westlife are crud. What a disclaimer, issit free? Can I have one? No? Oh my gooosh you are such a looser ugh…I hate you. Anyway no on-

**Me:** Err that's not quite what I wanted Vicky, but thank you any way. What I am sure Vicky is trying to say is that I do not own any part of the teen titans or characters, places and people associated with it.

**Vicky:** NNOOOOO that wasn't what I was sayin! Shuddup!

**Me:** On with the cruddy story.

------------------------------------

**Sorry another note…I burnt my hand yesterday, by pouring scolding water over it. So that hurt. **

**Second I have blue tack stuck under each finger nail which makes typing very uncomfortable. I apologize once more for the delay.**

------------------------------------------------------------

**WhereWeLeftOffFromBeastBoysPointOfView**

Beast boys eyes widened as he saw something utterly disturbing over Ravens shoulder. He blinked a few times trying to take in what his eyes were showing him, once it sunk in beast boy couldn't help but smile.

"Raven, I think I've found them and I don't think they remember"

Raven turned around slowly and her mouth dropped open. Beast boy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Robin and Starfire were standing in front them, dressed in peculiar outfits. Robin was wearing intricate armour. The armour was the shiniest thing beast boy had ever seen, it seemed almost unnatural. The plates of metal overlapped effortlessly, each plate having its own theme, covered in strange images; animals, objects and people, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Beast boy particularly liked the shoe covers; they had pictures of cheetahs, road runners and some other animals that beast boy couldn't quite make out, chiselled into it. The end of the shoe was pointed; like elf shoes and both sides of the covers had angel wings on the side. The only bit of him that wasn't covered was his mouth, but he still had a visor over his eyes.

Starfire was wearing a long pink dress that had white lace around the hem at bottom, covering the sleeves and the neck to the bust. Covered in frills and bows it was quite hideous and just perfect for Starfire. To top the whole outfit off she had a very pointy pink hat with a peach veil covering her face; she looked like your classic damsel in distress. But that wasn't the weirdest part; Robin was carrying Starfire bride style and pottering along as fast as he could. Beast boy turned to Raven who had her head in her hands and was shaking her head, blushing madly.

"Dude? What kind of books do you read?" Beast boy joked trying to force down a giggle. Raven blushed even harder and turned around to face beast boy, her face suddenly serious.

"Listen to me, no matter how weird this gets you have to stick by me ok? Robin and Starfire think they are the characters and they will act through the book easily. We, on the other hand have to do our best to play along. I don't think we will have to do everything word for word but we have to at least go along with the plot." Raven explained feverishly, her voice a quick whisper.

"We need to play along if there is a chance of us getting out of this book. Understand?" She asked a shocked beast boy who just nodded in reply, his mouth open slightly.

"Good day travellers. What brings you to these parts and what business have you?" Starfire called, still in Robins arms, her nose turned up as she looked down at Raven and Beast boy.

"I am Raven, miss and he is Beast boy" Said Raven politely, pointing at herself and then at beast boy and leaning into a clumsy bow and coughed. Beast boy shook his head realizing what Raven meant and stooped into a low bow as well.

"We are travellers, on our way to Siahn city to meet with my-" Raven paused and looked like she was thinking; beast boy crossed his fingers behind his back.

(Come on Raven, remember.) He willed her on silently.

"Fathers dearest friend, friar Cyborg who works in the parish in Siahn city." finished Raven, her voice sounded almost relieved. Robin gingerly put Starfire down and walked over to Raven unsheathing his sword as he went.

(He is gonna spear her!) Beast boys mind screamed, making up his mind in a moment he moved in front of Raven, blocking the sword from its path but Robin had stopped moving, and so had Starfire, everything had stopped except Raven and Beast boy. Beast boy frowned confused; he turned to Raven who was blushing slightly.

"Err, its ok Beast boy. He won't do anything bad, you don't have to stand in the way or hold my hand." Beast boy looked down numbly looking at his green fingers entwined with Ravens, he blushed hard and let go. Beast boy went to move back into the position he had been in before he had thought Robin was going to hurt Raven but before he had taken a few steps Raven grabbed his arm.

"One moment, I have to explain a few more things." Raven said letting go of his arm, beast boy wished she hadn't.

"We _are _the characters. We don't have any of our powers; we are just like normal people." Ravens face seemed almost happy and for some strange reason beast boy understood. It would feel nice for once to be normal, or at least less different than he normally was,

(Well might as well sit back and enjoy the ride) Thought beast boy happily as he watched Starfire who was still frozen in midair.

"Got it." Beast boy grinned and looked at Raven and promptly fell over, he jumped back up really quickly pretending that it hadn't happened and started smiling. Raven hid her small smile by pulling up the hood on her cloak; beast boy cocked his head to once side, completely confused by Raven.

(She smiled. At you. Dude! Result!) Beast boy inwardly cheered as he went back into the position he had been in before the whole incident; and as if by magic time started again and Robin carried on walking, sword outstretched. He stopped about a meter away from Raven and poked her softly in the stomach, beast boy bit his tongue trying to hold back the ugly words that were threatening to surface.

(How dare he touch her like that? Dude, what a loser) Beast boy was frowning and giving Robin the evils as he in turn stared at Raven who looked straight back at him.

(Hey, hey,) A soft voice cooed in the back of beast boys mind (Look we know you like Raven but no need to take it out on that Knight or Robin or whoever he is. Just calm down this isn't his fault. Like you said, just go along for the ride.) Beast boy blushed as he told himself he liked Raven but then quickly snapped out of it. Robin had started walking over to beast boy, his armour completely silent and before he knew what was happening Raven was standing in front of him arms outstretched, blocking him from Robin.

"No Robin!" Raven called sounding worried "He is my friend, don't hurt him. My father sent him to take care of me."

Beast boy blushed, suddenly getting a vivid image of himself in armour standing over a scared Raven and protecting her, super hero style. Robin nodded and placed his sword back in its sheath. Beast boy watched him walk along the path back to where Starfire was standing. Raven turned around to beast boy and gave him a faint shadow of a smile and starting walking after Robin and Starfire. Beast boy watched her walk on in a daze, the image of Raven smiling still fresh in his mind. Beast boy woke up when Raven turned around and motioned for him to follow her; he shook his head and ran to catch up.

"What was all that about?" Beast boy asked Raven, motioning at Robin. Raven didn't turn to look at beast boy as she spoke, instead she looked straight ahead.

"Robin thought you were a threat. Chivalry is not dead" Raven replied looking at Robin who was a few paces in of them.

"Where are we going Raven?" Beast boy asked tentatively causing Raven to sigh, exasperated.

"If you had been listening," Raven answered her voice rather harsh "You would have heard Robin invite us to Starfires castle; we are going to spend the night there and then we arrive in Siahn City tomorrow." Raven churned the information out, still not looking at beast boy, who wondered why that was but decided not to press the matter.

They walked in silence for a little while, Beast boy looking around at his surroundings, it was almost open grassland except for a few trees that littered the skyline. The sky was a forget-me-not blue and light fluffy clouds drifted across the sky but never covering the sun. It was just the right temperature, warm but not hot and the air was cool instead of humid. Beast boy tried to keep as quiet as possible; he had promised himself that he would try as hard as he could not to annoy Raven. He kept opening his mouth to quote one of his favourite jokes or ask a pointless question but then remembered what he had promised himself and promptly shut it. After a little while Raven turned to him and frowned eyeing him up and down

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice more confused than anything.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Beast boy asked, wondering why Raven thought anything might be wrong with him, or even more importantly, why she cared.

"You've just been really quiet, that's all. I would have expected you to have said something by now." Raven asked still looking at Beast boy oddly.

"I don't know, just didn't have anything to say." Beast boy replied rather lamely, looking ahead and trying to force down a blush, he only just realised how uncomfortable he felt with Raven so close and looking at him like that. Suddenly Robin and Starfire stopped, butterflies froze in midair and the clouds stopped drifting. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"We need to do something; we are missing something important from the story." She closed her eyes, frowning with concentration. Beast boy stood still and looked at her; taking advantage of her closed eyes he scanned her whole body. She looked amazing even in the brown travellers clothes she had on he could almost image her curves but quickly scolded himself for thinking of Raven like that.

(Don't be so pathetic, you know you like it) a snide voice whispered in the back of his mind. But beast boys thoughts were soon interrupted by Raven who was blushing madly.

(She didn't read my mind did she?) Beast boy screamed inwardly a blush rising on his face.

(Don't be stupid, she doesn't have her powers anymore, just like you can't change. Stop being so melodramatic and ask her what you have to do) A patronizing voice remarked in his mind snapping beast boy back into reality.

"What? What do we have to do?" Beast boy asked, if she couldn't read his mind what she was blushing about. Raven swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ear; she kept her eyes on the floor and mumbled something beast boy couldn't quite make out.

"Sorry Raven, can you speak up?" Beast boy asked, leaning in to hear her and then conscious of how close he was to Raven, he blushed, but he didn't move away.

"You have to hold my hand." Raven whispered her eyes still fixed on her shoes; beast boy turned a crimson colour and straightened up.

(Hey, we are taller than her) a little voice chirped at the back of his mind, that made beast boy smile a little bit. Very slowly he moved his hand near Ravens and his fingers brushed hers, sending shivers through out his whole body, he moved his hand over hers and slipped his fingers into hers. As soon as his last finger closed on his hand everything started again; the butterflies carried on flying, the clouds continued to drift and Robin trudged along with Starfire in his arms. Beast boy squeezed Ravens hand trying to congratulate her on it working without using words, beast boy couldn't bring him self to look at her, he was too embarrassed. After a few moments beast boy sneaked a look at Raven, she was still blushing and her eyes were still fixed on the ground.

(I wonder if the characters in the story do more than hold hands.) Beast boy thought, suppressing a smile at the thought of it. He could kiss Raven, with an excuse and without her being able to hurt him. Fantastic.

**CarryingOnButFromRavensPointOfView**

Raven thought she saw beast boy sneak a look at her but she soon dismissed it, he wouldn't want to look at her. He probably hated her for making him hold her hand.

(He probably can't stand to touch me)

Raven frowned and quickly cleared her head of the thought; she didn't understand why she cared so much about what beast boy thought of her. But then again, she could. Raven liked the feel of beast boys hand in hers, she felt comforted knowing he was there, attached to her. She looked up for a little while to see how far they had left to walk, a part of her never wanted to stop walking. Suddenly Robin stopped and put Starfire down, both of them turning around to wait for Raven and Beast boy to catch up with them. Raven felt beast boy tense, she knew what he was thinking,

(What are Robin and Starfire going to say about us holding hands?)

But Raven already knew the answer. Robin didn't bat an eyelid but Starfire smiled knowingly and waited patiently until Raven and beast boy were standing in front of her.

"Raven, Beast boy" Starfire acknowledged both of them with a slight nod of her head, her voice was the same but it held an air of snootiness that wasn't normally there.

"I understand you are in need of shelter for the night. I would happily let you spend the night in my castle, but I have one condition" Starfires voice was quite harsh and she left a pause before carrying on her sentence.

"You must join us in my return banquet, everyone will be there and I would very much like your company" her face suddenly changed, a broad smile broke the hostility and her voice was welcoming. Raven looked at beast boy smiling at his response to Starfires change. Without thinking she squeezed his hand and as he turned to look at her she blushed and mouthed.

"I'll explain later" He nodded in response which sent waves of emotion rippling through Raven.

"That would be very nice thank you princess Starfire, we would like to spend the night and we would both be glad to join your banquet" Raven answered turning back to Starfires whose face changed again, a disgusted frown creasing her forehead. Robin nodded and turned around to the empty road and muttered something that Raven couldn't quite make out even though she knew what he was doing. Raven snuck a glance at beast boy out of the corner of her eye, he was looking at Starfire incredulously, and Ravens stomach lurched as she looked at his face.

(He looks so cute) a voice whispered softly in Ravens head and for once Raven couldn't be bothered to argue with it. He did. Raven felt another pang in her stomach and this time it wasn't a nice pang, it was worry. How was she going to ask him to do something that he wouldn't ever want to do? It was such an important part of the story and it couldn't be over looked but how could she ask him? She shook her head and decided not to think about it until she had to.

She dragged her attention away from Beast boy for a moment to look at Robin who had raised his sword into the air and swiftly brought it down to hit the floor, the blade twanged and the sound echoed around the empty plain. Raven blinked and in that split second a castle appeared out of nowhere, she smiled and turned to look at beast boy once again who was staring at the castle in awe. Raven seemed to remember this was where she let go of his hand in the story but she still held on, grateful that beast boy hadn't read the book. Robin turned around and picked Starfire up and strode towards the door of the castle. Raven went to follow but as she moved her hand was stopped by beast boy, who was still standing there, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Beast boy? Are you coming?" She asked, trying hard to keep her voice to its normal monotone. Beast boys eyes came back into focus and looked at Raven straight in the eye causing Raven to look away, but not before she saw him blush. She turned around and carried on walking, still holding beast boys hand. As they drew nearer the door Raven grew more nervous, trying to put her worries out of her head for a little while she sped up, eager to get into the castle. Beast boy and Raven passed through the large oak door into a grand entrance; a large and impressive stairway was in the middle of the entrance leading up to the next floor. The ceiling was extremely high and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, holding intricate candles. There were still candle stands positioned around the edges of the large room. In front of Raven and Beast boy there was a small assembly of people ranging in size and uniform, Robin and Starfire acknowledged the small crowed with bows and after a few moments with orders.

"Hyik see to our guests, give them a room to share and evening clothes, fill them in on this evenings arrangements and then leave them be." Robin ordered an old man who nodded in reply and shuffled over to where Raven and Beast boy were standing, he motioned to the pair and turned around and set off up the stairs. Raven followed the Hyik, dragging beast boy along with her. As Raven reached the top stair she could hear Starfire and Robin giving orders to the thinning crowd below.

"Clean the guest rooms."

"Help cook with the banquet"

Raven tried to keep her face as straight as possible, she didn't want beast boy to see her smile. Too late. She blushed sensing his eyes on her. They followed Hyik in silence, the castle seemed like a maze, corridors and stairs appearing out of nowhere, twisting and turning in every direction and Raven was worried she wouldn't be able to remember her way back to the main entrance. Suddenly Hyik stopped outside a door; he took out a large ring from his pocket which had at least a hundred keys attached to it. He picked a key out from the group and pushed it into the hole, turned the key and pushed open the door. Raven and beast boy were greeted with a medium sized room with a balcony and en suite. Raven and beast boy walked into the room and looked around, Raven turned around quickly to ask Hyik why there was only a double bed and not two singles but he had already left and taped to the door was a note. Raven let go of beast boys had begrudgingly and walked over to the door to remove the note.

Her purple eyes scanned the paper even though she already knew what it said. Meanwhile beast boy had put his large rucksack on the floor next to the bed and sat down wearily. Raven walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him at the opposite end of the bed and started reading the note out loud.

**CarryingOnFromBeastBoysPointOfView**

As Raven started to read the note he moved closer to her so he could hear what she was saying.

"Dear Guests, help yourselves to the shower and if you want anything just ring the bell that can be found next to the door." Beast boy couldn't help but stare at Ravens lips as she spoke, marvelling at how they moved, he couldn't help his mind from wandering, thinking about what it might be like to kiss them.

"The dinner will start at 9 o'clock this evening, in the wardrobe you will find evening outfits for both of you." Raven carried on oblivious to Beast boys intensive staring, beast boy breathed heavily different scenarios of what Raven would do to him if he kissed her.

"Please be ready. You are to stay in your room until the dinner starts, Hyik will fetch you to take you back down to the dinner." Beast boy suddenly got a mental image of Raven in a beautiful dress, and swallowed trying to fight back the urge to kiss her there and then.

"Thank you, Hyik." Raven finished folding the paper and turned to look at beast boy who was still staring at her. Beast boy quickly looked down blushing, wondering whether Raven could tell what he was thinking, powers or not. Beast boy tried to take his mind of the uncomfortable silence by thinking over what the letter had said

"Shower?" He asked, breaking the quiet "I thought this story was set in the past" He looked up at Raven who was thinking hard too.

"This isn't set in the past, it is set in an alternate dimension" she concluded to beast boy who didn't understand but nodded anyway not wanting to annoy Raven.

"We have a couple of hours so can I use the shower first?" Raven asked beast boy a slight blush on her face.

**ALittleWhileLaterWrappedUpInTheirDressingGowns**

Beast boy stood in front of the wardrobe with Raven standing next to him, both of them standing in their dressing gowns. Beast boy opened the wardrobe tentatively scared of what monstrosity he might have to wear, but it wasn't that bad. He took out the hanger with a rather smart suit.

"A suit?" Beast boy asked quizzically "Dude, this is a really warped other dimension, it seems so out of place." Raven only raised her eyebrow in reply reaching in to take the hanger out with her dress, beast boy watched her open the dress case out of the corner of his eye and it took all his will power to stop his jaw from dropping.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom" Beast boy said quickly, hoping that Raven hadn't seen him looking at her dress, and scurried off towards the bathroom and locked the door.

(Phoar, she's going to look amazing in that dress) A lusty thought sped through beast boys mind, one which he quickly dismissed as he concentrated on changing. He stood on the fluffy towel that was lying on the bathroom towel to stop him self from slipping as he took off his dressing gown. He pulled his pants on first and then his trousers, as he did up the button he looked into the mirror.

(Not bad) he smiled to himself, and then he noticed the clock above the mirror, ten to nine. He had ten minutes before that creepy Hyik character came to take them down to the dinner. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it, the way Robin had described it, it seemed that there would be a lot of people there. Beast boy and crowds never seemed to get on very well, he always felt so different, well he was different, he was green. Beast boy leant over to where he had hung up his shirt and pulled it on and started doing up the buttons. He pulled on the large dinner jacket, pulled up the collar of his shirt and attempted to do his tie up, after a few goes of trying he gave up and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Err, Raven? Have you finished? Can I come out now?" Beast boys question wasn't answered so after a few moments he pushed the door open and stuck his head around the gap but no one was there. He opened the door fully and stepped out into the bedroom, Ravens travelling clothes lay neat and folded next to beast boys whose were in a messy pile, then suddenly beast boy saw a flash of black on the balcony and he knew that it was Raven. He stepped onto the balcony and suddenly realised how dark it was, the moon was out and the stars were the clearest he had ever seen them. Raven was sitting on the barrier of the balcony, her legs dangling over the side dangerously, she was wearing a long black dress. It left her neck and a bit of her chest bare, which, in turn was taken up by a beautiful pendant. Her long sleeves were black as well but made out of a see-through material. She looked stunning.

Beast boy walked over to where she was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She turned round a worried look on her face, when she saw it was beast boy she still didn't look happy. Beast boy smiled kindly and held up his undone tie.

"I'm a bit useless at these kind of things, I was just wondering if you could do it."

Ravens lips betrayed a small smile as she took his tie and began to knot it, beast boy moved closer so it was easier for her to reach, suddenly realising how close their faces were.

(Do it now!) A voice in his head screamed (Its not in the story) a pathetic voice answered in return.

(Who gives a damn if its in the story or not dude? No one. No one. Go on just kiss her, the worst she can do is hit you.)

Beast boy watched ravens brow furrow in concentration

(No,) he replied to himself (the worst she can do is reject me).

(Big deal, just do it)

Beast boy brought his hand up and touched the bottom of Ravens chin gently, tipping her head up words he blushed madly, he brought his eyes up to look into hers and then down at her lips that he wanted so badly. He moved closer tipping his head to the right, holding his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned in waiting for the moment when their lips would touch.

But suddenly….

-------------------------------------------------------------

**I really am sorry that it took so long and that it was so pants.**

I only got my herbal tea today and I did about 3/4s of the story with my herbal tea but I got writers block a little way through it and it was only your lubalee reviews that saved me.

I have been getting more and more ideas as I have been going along and I am crud at writing notes so expect a lot of higgildy piggidy.

Anyway thank you to you lubalee reviewers:

**Raven The Black Rose: **Yes, the evil cliffeh. However I think this one beats any cliff hanger I have ever done. I loob it. I really am sorry it took me so long to update.

**Ravenmasterofthetele: **Thank you very much for your review. I must apologise for how long it took me to update.

**JNgirl: **Aw thanks. blushes I had fun describing her and I also liked describing Robins armour…hopefully you did you. I am sorry it took me so long to update.

**Darth Cruel: **Heheh, I couldn't resist putting Starfire in a horrid dress. Thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I am really sorry about how long it took for me to update.

**Tammy Tamborine:** Funky name, I loob it. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really can't say how sorry I am for taking so long to update.

**Mew-Xena: **You don't sound like a geek, I loob the idea too. Your review made my day, it really did. Thank you so much! Hope you liked the cliff hanger (cue evil laughter)...Sorry so much about how long it took me to get the second chapter up.

**SimplyCrazy:** Thank you! It really makes me smile when people say such nice things blushes I feel really bad that it took me so long to update. So thank you for waiting.

**CrimsonBlade117:** It was your review that really spurred me on to get this chapter finished. I thought better not disobey the chosen one, I thought I might regret that. Thank you very much for loving it. I loob it too! Think you could put a good word in with god for me? Hahah. So sorry it took me so long to update. Slow stupid fingers.

**RobxSF Luver147895623: **I leave it on a cliff every time, just so you come back to check out the next chapter, and the next and so on till I finish. You might not want to read it if not. Hah I am so cruel. Thank you and I am sorry it took me so long to update.

**Sorry I was so rude to you asking you to review like that, it wasn't very polite of me. I apologise.**

**So, I would very much like it if you reviewed. It would make my day infact, and to be perfectly honest it is the only reason I write these stories.**

**Apart from the fuzzy feeling you get when they kiss, or don't HAHAHAHAH**

**I am so evil, if you want to know whether they actually kiss anytime soon review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Balconies and dinners

**--------Very Very Very Important note please read-------**

**Ok guys we have a problem, I have basically the rest of today till 6 when two friends are coming over to stay the night and we are going shopping the day after and two days after that to finish this. The reason? I have to go back to boarding school, my dad is picking me up on Friday and I am going to this weird place in Norfolk that has no internet connection. **

What is wrong with going back to boarding school? I hear you say, well kids, its like this: I will get an hour a day maximum and that is only if I get onto a computer, how am I meant to write an 11 page chapter, post it and read reviews? Heck I don't even know if the fire wall at school will let me on to fan fiction.

So I will try and update at weekends, which will be pretty tough. I am trying to get as much done as possible but having writers block doesn't help.

I have worked out I will get a maximum of three chapters done in the complete amount of time I have left, and that really is maximum.

**I am so sorry. I will try and update as much as I can at school!**

**Well wasn't that maths fun? On with the rest of the useless stuff.**

**--------------------**

So for you. The disclaimer will be done by Lou and Andy from little Britain.(which I don't own either)

**Lou:** Stho Andy, wasth there sthomething you wanted to sthay? Sthomething about a disthclaimer?

**Andy:** Yeh.

**Lou:** Well go on then sthilly, sthay it then.

**Andy:** I don't like it.

**Lou:** Don't be so silly, what you wanted to sthay was that Asthrid doesthnt own teen titans or any of the charactersth, placthes and people athociated with it.

**Andy:** Yeh I know.

**Oh yeah and I want you to go to crimsonblade117's:fanfiction . net/ u/873346 just yank out the spaces and read his stories, I think they are fantastic! He is a very talented author and a very sweet reviewer, so this is my little way of saying thankyou!**

On with the storwee.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**ALittleBeforeFromRavensPointOfView**

Raven hauled herself up onto the balcony, swinging her legs around the side and looked up at the sky thinking hard. She was worried, in the story Beast boy nearly kissed her, how was she going to ask him that?

(Hey beast boy,) she practiced in her head (You have to nearly kiss me if we want to get out of this book.) Raven scowled, she hated it. She didn't know how she was going to ask him without blushing. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, she twisted her body around to face beast boy who had a sheepish grin on his face and he was holding out his tie to her.

"I'm a bit useless at these kind of things, I was just wondering if you could do it." Beast boy asked motioning at his tie. Raven tried to hold back a smile as she took the tie from beast boys hand and attempted to do it up, beast boy moved closer so that she could do his tie up easier.

(Tell him now, you are running out of time, it will all stop soon. Just tell him he has to try and kiss you now!)

Raven frowned with concentration; it was hard trying to do someone else's tie up. Raven's stomach was playing up, nerves and worry combined to make a horrible mixture of anxiety and fear. Suddenly Raven felt beast boys hand on her chin, she looked up and saw him blush as he looked straight into her eyes and then at her lips. Raven was sure if she had been standing up her knees would have buckled, those green eyes were so intense, they were almost magical. Beast boy leaned to the right as raven just sat there wide eyed, shocked that this was happening, his eyes closing as he drew nearer.

(How did he know to kiss me?) Was all that was going through Ravens mind. He was so close but it still hadn't sunk into Raven that beast boy was about to kiss her, he was barely a few centimetres away from her when suddenly someone spoke.

"Beast boy and Raven, the dinner hall awaits your presence" Raven jumped so badly she nearly fell off the balcony and it was only beast boy grabbing her that stopped her from tumbling over. Raven surprised herself as she heard her mind cursing Hyik for appearing when he did, even though she knew that was how the story planned out. Raven pulled her legs back over the side shakily and looked up at beast boy who was blushing and avoiding her gaze. Raven blushed as well, realising how close they had been to kissing, she hopped down off the ledge and landed with a small thud. She nodded at Hyik who promptly turned around and walked into the room. Raven stood on the balcony for a few moments, beast boy still holding on to her in a strange hug. She blushed and struggled to regain control of her emotions, beast boy came back to his senses blushed, let go of Raven and turned to follow Hyik. Raven was frozen, rooted to the spot.

(Why did he nearly kiss me?) Thought Raven, she felt a touch on her arm and realised Hyik was standing in front of her a stern look on his face, Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked into the room where beast boy was waiting. Raven glanced at beast boy who was still blushing, Raven gulped and as she came level with beast boy she took his hand. She had to, it was in the story and it was quite an important element. Beast boy didn't resist, he merely locked his fingers round hers loosely.

(Say something, say something, say something) Her mind urged her as they followed Hyik through the twisting corridors in an uncomfortable silence. But Raven needn't have worried, beast boy managed to break the quiet with a question.

"What was the thing you wanted to tell me but you said you'd tell me later?" Beast boy wasn't looking at Raven but she wasn't looking at him either, they both had their heads down, eyes facing the floor, both scared to look at each other but their hands still clamped together. Raven was just about to answer when she tripped and nearly fell down the stairs; beast boy quickly caught her and pulled her in to stop her from falling. They stood there for a moment, Ravens was annoyed, how had she not seen those stairs? She felt like such a fool, but then almost in unison they both realised what position they were in, bodies pressed up against each other, arms wrapped around each other and Ravens face pressed against beast boys chest. They both would have blushed even more, had that been possible. Raven pulled away quickly and grabbed Beast boys hand and started walking.

(This is stupid, I am coming across so pathetic. Get a hold Raven) Raven scolded herself, ashamed of the amount of emotion she was showing in front of beast boy. Raven tried to put her thoughts back on to what they were doing before the trip but it was hard because her ankle hurt and she could still feel the warmth on her body where she had been pressed up against beast boy.

"Starfire is two people," Raven said regaining her monotone voice, "Or rather there are two sides to her, the Evil and the good. Picture a film where there is a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other," Raven paused glancing at beast boy who was staring straight ahead, a slight blush on his cheeks, Raven could feel how clammy his hands were.

"Yeah" said beast boy slowly gathering up a mental image in his mind.

(It didn't happen. You didn't kiss. It doesn't matter. Just carry on as normal) Raven ordered herself in an attempt to get back to being annoyed by beast boy, not awed by him.

"Except she doesn't have a choice, she is either one or the other. She is constantly battling the evil side to try and keep her Good side alive." Raven finished explaining as best as she could, she turned to beast boy forcing down a blush, which is more than beast boy could do. She looked at him, trying to pretend she was just looking at Robin, Cyborg or Starfire but it just wasn't the same, none of those where green and gorge- she broke away from that strand of thought as beast boy started talking

"That's pretty hard, can we help her?" His voice sounded concerned, his brow furrowed, Raven snapped back into her old self, determined not to let her emotions take control.

"There is only one person who can help her, he could merge the two sides together so she would be like an average person." Raven turned her head straight ahead again, her voice its usual cold monotone. Beast boy however was not put off

"So she will be normal? Why doesn't this guy help her then?" Raven sighed heavily as though she was exasperated, she wasn't really, she just didn't want beast boy thinking she was going soft on him.

"Firstly, no, she won't be _normal_. No one is normal, some people's evil side is stronger than their good and vice versa. So don't try and squeeze people into one category, that's just stupid." Raven snapped impatiently, hating herself for being so mean to beast boy.

"Secondly, the one guy who can do it is evil. He would only try and destroy her good side and use her when she is queen for his own bidding. Its not as easy as it might seem, not everyone can do it. I thought it would have been obvious that someone with enough power to destroy or merge a part of you must be evil, obviously I was wrong." Raven finished off with a sort of patronizing tone as if it was obvious.

(Why do you have to be so hard on him? He didn't deserve that you know, he was just being curious.) Raven felt guilty almost immediately. She turned to beast boy and smiled weakly,

"Sorry, it's weird not having to keep tabs on my emotions. I didn't mean to have a go at you." Beast boys reply was one she didn't expect, he squeezed her hand and smiled, blushing slightly.

"It's ok Rae" Raven was too stunned to tell him off for using the nickname she disliked so much, she hadn't expected him to be so understanding.

**CarryingOnFromBeastBoysPointOfView**

"It's ok Rae" Beast boy squeezed ravens hand and smiled, he could feel a blush creeping up his neck as he tried to force it back down to no avail. He knew he should be cross with her for being so out of order but he was just happy she was still talking to him. There was one question that was bothering but he didn't dare ask Raven, Why didn't the story stop? Why didn't everything freeze, he wasn't following the story, or was he? Was he meant to do that? Beast boy wasn't sure and to be honest he didn't care, he had been so close and then Hyik had interrupted them, beast boy had never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Beast boy carried on walking next to Raven, his hand entwined with hers, and after a few moments they were met with the big stairs that led down to the entrance hall.

"Power shower and a battery powered clock and they haven't figured out what light bulbs are." Beast boy gaped, utterly confounded at how modern and old the castle felt at once.

"I know its weird, but believe me it gets weirder" Raven agreed quietly as they made their way down the stairs, beast boy held on to Ravens hand quite hard, worried that she might fall again. He blushed thinking how many times they had accidentally hugged that evening, it seemed Raven was being particularly accident prone. They reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Hyik to a room on their right, the door was impressive, with carvings of grand things such as swans, lions and deer. Beast boy gasped as he entered the room, it was the largest room beast boy had ever seen, it had to be the size of a football pitch at least but the room wasn't set out like a football pitch. In the very middle of the room stretching from one end to the other length ways was a large wooden table full of people, all shapes and sizes. Beast boy felt completely naked as everyone in the room turned to look at him and Raven, all noise ceased as each guest registered the teens. Beast boy gulped and felt himself blushing, Raven squeezed his hand encouragingly and he felt a little stronger as he followed Hyik down the right side of the table to the very end. Beast boy passed people he thought he recognized but knew he had never met before, it was strangely foreboding. After what seemed an age they arrived at the Very head of the table where Robin and Starfire were sitting. Robin was wearing a suit as well but strangely enough he still had his armours helmet on, it was all beast boy could do to stop himself from snickering. If beast boy thought Robin looked peculiar he was in for a shock when his eyes drifted to Starfire: her whole outfit was split down the middle, on her right side she was dressed in a bright crimson sequin dress, her hair was down and tousled in a very sexy way and her makeup was dark and alluring. But on her left side it was completely different, her hair was up and her makeup was light and sweet, her dress was white and she looked almost like a bride. Beast boy didn't know what to think, she would have looked perfectly normal from the side but looking, no, staring at her straight on was so odd. Beast boy squeezed Ravens hand and she squeezed his back, a bond of surprise over Starfire formed between them. There were two empty chairs next to Robin, who motioned at them to sit. Beast boy pulled out his chair and sat down and suddenly everything froze, beast boy frowned in confusion and turned to Raven who was still standing up.

"Err, what am I supposed to do?" Beast boy asked, at a loss at what he had done wrong or missed. Raven looked rather uncomfortable and mumbled her words

"You have to pull out the chair and wait for me to sit down"

Beast boy blushed, mad at himself for being so rude and quickly stood up and tucked his chair in. Suddenly the whole room looked like it was on rewind but it only lasted for a few seconds where it stopped suddenly and started going again, like someone was sitting on the remote.

Robin motioned at them to sit, like he had done only moments before, beast boy turned to Raven with a smile on his face, glad that he could do it right this time and he pulled her chair back

(You should have done that any way, book or no book) Beast boy grumbled mentally, annoyed at his lack of manners. Raven blushed and sat down, nodding her thanks at beast boy who sat down next to her. After a few moments and a few more guests arrived Robin stood up suddenly and raised his glass, Beast boy who was closest to him jumped slightly but then stood up and raised his glass clumsily, aware that everyone's eyes were on him, Raven had already stood up, her face expressing no emotion.

"To old friends," Robin said loudly, projecting his voice along the whole table and nodding at a few people "and to new friends," he paused again, this time nodding at Raven and beast boy who just smiled uncomfortably back. "And to the return of our most treasured princes, Starfire." And with that the crowd erupted into cheers, turned around and threw their glasses against the wall. Beast boy watched as, like a Mexican wave, they would turn and throw their glass just after the one before, the pattern snaked round the table and beast boy watched Raven turn around and throw her glass against the wall, unsure of what to do beast boy looked to Raven who just smiled and nodded. Beast boy turned and through his glass as hard as he could against the wall, the drink that had been inside splattered delightfully. Beast boy turned and found everyone had resumed their normal sitting position, including Raven. Beast boy was about to sit down when suddenly all of the guests at the table started chanting

"Last man speech, Last man speech, Last man speech"

Beast boy felt himself blush as Raven grabbed his hand and whispered instructions

"Sorry beast boy I didn't have time to tell you, you have to make a speech."

Beast boy tried to swallow, a part of him annoyed at Raven for not telling him, another part in love with her for holding his hand and the largest part of him was completely dumfounded at what to say, he had no idea who half these people are so how was he meant to talk about them? Beast boy cleared his throat and the chanting died down, an air of expectancy lay over the table, beast boys eyes flitted up and down the table, should he crack a joke?

"Beast boy," Raven whispered urgently, beast boy tilted his head slightly so he could hear her better "Thank Robin and Starfire for letting us stay and have dinner" A small relief lifted from his shoulders as Raven told him what to say, he cleared his throat again and turned to Robin who, to beast boys surprise, was holding Starfires 'good' hand, but it meant she had to stretch across herself to do so.

"Well, err, first off Raven and I and, err, all the other people who are staying here want to thank this guy for, err, and Starfire. Yeah, Starfire. For err, letting us stay and have dinner, its cool man."

Beast boy saw Raven bury her head in her hands a small smile playing on her lips, beast boy grew more confident as Raven whispered more things he should say

"This castle, jeez guys, its fantastic and the rooms are amazing." Beast boy paused and listened to Raven who told him to say thank you and then sit down but beast boy had an idea forming in his mind.

(You are going to regret it you know. You are.) Beast boy just ignored the feeble attempts his mind gave to stop him, but nothing could stop him now.

"One more thing, which I think everyone here will agree. The _view _from the balconies is spectacular, out of this world even. Stunning." Beast boy paused and looked at Raven, a small blush rising on his cheeks, Raven in turn was bright red and avoiding his eyes, beast boy smiled and turned back to Robin and Starfire.

"So thank you, you two. It means a lot, to everyone here." Beast boy finished his speech and slowly pulled out his chair and sat down, a knot in the bottom of his stomach, worrying what Raven was going to say about his added bit of speech. But Raven said nothing, even when the food started arriving she had barely uttered a thank you to the waiter and avoided beast boys eyes, with a blush on her face. Beast boy however wasn't perturbed, he had seen Raven smile when he had commented on the view of the balcony, and he knew that a part of her had enjoyed his speech. With Raven not talking to him and no one else to talk to beast boy sat back and let the waiters pile all sorts of salad and fruit on to his plate, strangely enough he wasn't offered any meat.

(I just realised something) something in beast boys head snapped (Time didn't stop, why didn't people freeze? Like, Hyik appeared when I nearly kissed her and people were still moving when I said that thing about the balconies) Beast boy kept running the problem over and over in his head, dismissing each answer as it came until he was only left with one conclusion.

(You were meant to do that, you were meant to nearly kiss her and you were meant to compliment her in front of everyone. Why didn't raven tell us that it was all in the book?) Beast boy was confused and once more he tried to find a conclusion, but then he thought,

(You never gave her enough time with the kiss; you just went straight in there, she didn't tell you that you had to. Yeah, but what about the speech?) Beast boy found a flaw in his answer and the only reply he could give to that was a rather pathetic (maybe she forgot)

**CarryingOnFromRavensPointOfView**

Raven still couldn't bring herself to look at beast boy, she had completely forgotten about the compliment and he had done it himself. She had blushed madly when he said it and her stomach had dropped uncomfortably it felt so odd that he would talk about her like that. But that wasn't why Raven couldn't bring herself to look at beast boy, she knew that in a few minutes something terrible would happen and they would end up nearly kissing again and this time it would be neither of their actions that would cause it. Raven wasn't sure whether she should tell him and warn him or just let it take him by surprise and pretend she forgot. Either way would be just as embarrassing. As the food started to pile up on her plate she sneaked a glance at beast boy who seemed quite content with his salad, Raven looked around the table, waiting for the series of events that she was dreading. After a few moments of not touching her food she glimpsed at beast boy again and he was looking at her, their eyes met and stayed there for a few moments when suddenly they both blushed and looked away at the same time, Raven tried to force back a smile as she saw one playing on beast boys lips.

(Not long now) a part of her screamed as an old man down the end of his table fell off his chair much to the delight of the rest of the table. The first step to the course that Raven was dreading started with Starfire standing up, her evil eye closed and her good one open and she was jabbering frantically.

"Quick, leave! I have sabotaged the party, run! RUN!" The guests looked at Starfire in surprise, Robins brow was furrowed and Raven waited for the next step. All of the guests at the table were still staring at Starfire when the first arrow landed, square in the large roast pork that was in the centre of the table. People turned, as if in slow motion, to look at the arrow and as they did the second one struck, hitting a plate and sending it flying with a loud clank. It was then as if someone had hit fast forward, people got up and started screaming, some guests crawled under the table while others ran to the door only to find it locked. Raven and beast boy were still sitting down and beast boys face was one of pure horror. Raven grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair, the noise around them was deafening, the swishing of arrows, the screams of the women and all the while shadows started coming out of the darkness, dressed in black all you could see was a pair of eyes, visible only by a slit in their clothing. Raven was pulling beast boy, dodging people as she went, waiting for the moment when it would happen and dreading it. She stumbled on someone who was lying on the floor but beast boy carried on going. Raven was standing alone, her ankle hurting from when she had fallen earlier and her stumble now, she had no idea where beast boy had gone and she felt completely lost, an arrow whizzed past her ear and she jumped and carried on running in the direction she thought she had seen beast boy. Raven had to dodge people she ran, some of them were screaming and others were helping the ones that were screaming, as she ran she heard Robin shouting orders to some of the more organised men. Raven couldn't see beast boy any where and she felt a lump rising in her throat, she didn't know why, nothing could happen to him, but she just didn't like the idea. Suddenly she thought she saw a flash of green and Ran in its direction, suddenly one of the shadow archers appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path. Raven felt fear and anger explode inside her, she wanted to get to beast boy and this _man _was blocking her way. Raven didn't know what to do, she couldn't remember how she had gotten past him in the book and it seemed as if no one would help her. The archer pulled out a sword from a hidden sheath under his dark cloak and started advancing towards Raven who felt completely helpless. Suddenly the figure lunged to the left of Raven, completely missing her and fell to the floor, the figure who had pushed him fell too, pushed onwards by his own momentum and landed on top of Raven who fell to the floor with the weight of the stranger on top of her.

But it wasn't a stranger.

-----------------------------------------------

I am sorry that this chapter sucked so badly, but that doesn't mean I will accept flames. Constructive criticism only.

**JNgirl: **My fruit tea salutes you. CAREFUL LOOK OUT FOR THE KILLER TEA. I am sorry, I am hyper on sour sweets and deserve be shot for the badness of this chapter. No…herbal tea put the gun down, twas but a figure of speech!

**Silver child of the winds: **Meh. Raven takes most things in her stride, all except the killer tea. I am definitely sorry. Hyperness makes answering reviews a whole lot more fun. Thank you, please run for the hills round about now and save yourself before my madness starts to rub. But don't forget to come back and read my fan fiction.

**Bbraelover: **I have been writing as much as possible, my fruit tea held me captive and made me type, that is why this one is so bad and the cliffy smells. But that is the tea, not me! Thank you for your review. Made me shmiile.

**Raven the black Rose:** Oh I see, pulling faces now are we? Three can play at that game, me: Oo and my tea: creepy stuff. Thank you for your review, my tea salutes you too. Danka shern.

**Ravenmasterofthetele: **Funny? Really? I didn't intend it to be, oooo, scary stuff. Maybe it was the tea, typing in the dead of night trying to add a little humour into the situation. Or maybe it was an accident, we will never know……Meh. Thank you for your review, I appreciate it and I'm only slightly unwell in the head.

**Lycropath: **I know what you mean, except all I do is write them, or should I say try to think up something original and then kill the idea by getting writers block and letting a cup of tea write? Maybe I should. Thank you for your review. I apologise, I am only slightly demented.

**Tammy Tamborine: **You would? I am squealing round about now, I sound like a strange pig crossed with a 14 year old girl who has been starved of teenage interaction and is glued to her computer. Seriously, we called the fire brigade and explained the situation (my hands are glued to the keyboard) but they were too busy laughing. It makes going to the toilet, eating and sleeping very interesting. Don't worry, I am only joking. Sorry that I scared, you. Thank you for your review XD

**Crimsonblade117: **What can I say? I am so glad you are liking it. But quite staring at me, I am paranoid and you aren't helping. Yay! Blessed be my fingers! Thank you so much for putting a good word in for me. I really enjoyed your stories by the way! This review made my day! Yarr tis true. NO BACK YOU SAVAGE PIRATE..sorry, my room can get a little crowded Oo

**StarryTitan: **Aw thank you so much XD I try and keep my stories as original as possible, yes I there is a teen titan movie coming out but I can't for the life of me remember the name of it. I updated as soon as I could, over and out? Meh. I like it :P

-----------------------------------------------

**Ok so I changed this little review request. It just annoyed me so I changed it, muwhaha.**

**So please review, if you have time. I would really appreciate it and I try to reply to all reviews that I get.**

**So, any way, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be coming very soon.**


	4. Of Oafs and Inventions

I apologise profusely, I really do. I am embarrassed that it has taken me a year to update, but hopefully because it is the beginning of the summer it should be finished!

**I've missed you all so much!**

I have also rekindled my passion for fruit tea, Wahoo.

This chapter may vary from my others, but hopefully I will be able to keep the shameless fluff at its very high level, after all, what more do you want.

So... ONWARD.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not a cent to my name. I don't own a life; I barely own the clothes I sleep in. So therefore it would make sense to say that I don't own the teen titans or anybody/thing/object/organism associated with them or their friends.

**Onward once again :D**

---------------------------------------------------

**FromWhereWeLeftOffThroughBeastBoysGodlyEyes**

He felt his hand leave ravens suddenly, but he was carried on by his own momentum, and then, when he turned she was nowhere in sight. He felt a stabbing pain as a rather large lady, clad completely in a sickly lime green jumpsuit, pounded into him, her weight sending him off balance. He felt a childish urge fill up inside him to push the lady back, and ask her how she liked it, he shook his head and regained himself,

(Where was she?) He asked himself desperately, he considered shouting out but realised it would be futile, the noise in the room was deafening and his voice would never reach above it. He ran around aimlessly for a few moments, craning his neck, using his new found height to his advantage, suddenly he saw a flash of black. Raven? He started making his way towards her, pushing and shoving ruthlessly.

(Hurry up you slow oaf) He scolded himself as he saw the scene unfolding quickly before him, one of those weird ninja things was advancing on raven and she looked completely helpless. A strange fire seemed to fill beast boy up, it was like the anger he had felt when Robin had prodded raven earlier, but this was so much worse. It bubbled ferociously in the pit of his stomach and rose and sent a boiling through him, he could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he charged towards them. He felt as though time was stretching itself, he seemed to be going painfully slowly while what was happening before him seemed to be happening too fast. Some man was advancing on her, a sword in his hand, with one large push Beast boy found himself ramming into the armed assassin, he caught his shoulder and the man went flying, but, so did beast boy. He put his arms out automatically and felt himself come into contact with something warm and soft.

(Ooops) Was all he could manage, He was splayed on top of Raven, his legs in-between hers, arms either side of her head staring right down at her. She looked up, astonished and he felt a different kind of warmth enter his stomach, he cocked his head to one side, their surroundings forgotten. She had her hands between them, as if she had been trying to stop his fall. His breathing deepened as he leant forward again, all thoughts wiped clear from his mind, well, nearly all.

(Oh God look at her lips) Came a choked voice from the back of his head, and look at them he did, his eyes were transfixed, he moved in closer, enjoying the warmth of her body pressed up against his, her breath caught slightly but he couldn't tell the source, however, she didn't push him off so he edged closer, he was almost cross eyed when suddenly he felt a painful blow crash into his side.

**OooSillyOldMeForChangingItAgainOnwardFromRavens **

With a small 'oof' she tumbled back, her arms defensively between them. She lay there for a few moments, completely stunned at what had happened. Beast boy lifted his head and looked straight at her, no blush came this time, only a feeling of complete disbelief.

(He did it again, he knew what to do, how did he know?)

Suddenly she became very aware of their position, his legs were slotted between her own and she had her hands on his chest, he was leaning over her and she suddenly felt very small. She saw something in his eyes that suddenly made her relax; her shoulders, that she had been tensing unconsciously, slowly slouched as she lay on the floor. It was then that she suddenly became aware of the heat between them, she realised she could feel his heartbeat beating underneath her hand. She watched him lean closer and her breath caught, it was a small gasp, but he ignored it and moved closer, his eyes still locked on her lips. She felt herself pout slightly; enjoying the idea that he was transfixed with her.

(RAVEN!) She scolded herself (What are you doing encouraging him?) But raven ignored that small nagging voice; it's only for the book, only for the book. Her heart sunk at this realisation, he was meant to be doing this, and she was meant to be doing this. Why should she expect anymore from this situation. He leaned closer, only seconds away from her lips when suddenly he was thrown from her, a viscous kick in the side had sent him sprawling.

"Robin!" She yelled incredulously, scooting up, she was too annoyed to be embarrassed and she turned to see beast boy on all fours hunched over slightly holding his side. She rushed over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She frowned at Robin who returned the unfriendly stare

"I know your father, and I am sure he would have been unhappy to see the man who is meant to be _'taking care of you' _doing so in a manner I am sure your father didn't intend!"

Robin's voice was so indignant that Raven suddenly felt very ashamed and hid her embarrassment by leaning down and asking beast boy if he was okay. She got a small grunt in return and so she slid her arm across his back and lifted slotted her arm under his, she lifted him gently and when he was in a half standing position she turned back to Robin.

"I am sure my father would be more worried about my safety, which, I find fine, thank you very much. I think my father would be more worried about the safety of a certain princess," Raven caught the huffy tone in her own voice and tried to switch back to her normal monotone,

"Thank you for your concern. I am grateful for your intervention and I wish you well in the future." Raven spoke through gritted teeth, she wasn't grateful at all but she knew it had to be done. Plus, this was almost un upside, she knew that this event was extremely important, at least she had got it right first time. Last thing she wanted was to have to turn around and tell Beast boy he had to be kicked in the side, plus there was always later to make up for this. Raven's stomach churned, she wasn't too worried about this next task that she was going to have to set herself, it would be easy enough, she was just worried about her reaction to it, or his.

Robin bowed stiffly, turned and went in search of Starfire. Raven turned and groaned, she knew what was ahead and was dreading it, she was tired and a long walk was the last thin that she wanted. She turned her head to Beast boy who was still slightly hunched over but was able to stand unaided; she slipped her arm away from him and nudged him in the right direction. She ducked and weaved in and out of the ongoing chaos in the halls, she could hear beast boy grunting behind her.

"Beast boy?" She called back, checking he was still following

"Yeah, Yeah I'm here Rae" He croaked back, she carried on not looking back, not trusting herself to. She picked up the pace and fixed her eyes on the door, she wanted to get out of this place, the noise and the action was too much and she just wanted quiet. She hurried; dodging a few of the hysterical guests, after a few moments she reached the doors, a small gap in the wood had appeared. She stopped and frowned, she had forgotten about this part, she flung herself on the floor and began to crawl through the gap.

**CarryingOnFromBeastBoysPointOfView**

Beast boy's side was stinging, he wanted to stop and have a better look at it but Raven was already walking off in the direction towards the door. She called his name and he replied groggily, his side shot an arrow of pain through him every time he moved. It was almost enough to stop him thinking about his earlier actions, but not quite, he couldn't help but smile as he got an image of her pouting. However his good mood was quickly put off when a small wiry young man bashed into him, Beast boy stumbled after her. Hurting not only from that encounter but also with what she had said to Robin. She was grateful.

(Oh Good one smartarse) He teased (Just come on to one of your best friends, get caught by another best friend and get rejected all the same. Nice one, really, that's quite impressive)

Suddenly Beast boy found himself at the door, they were still locked and a large plank of wood was nailed across it,

(Wow, they did that quickly.) Beast boy thought, surprised to find himself impressed with the skill and precision the ninja assassins had. The one thing that bothered him most though was that there seemed to be no point to it, normally all the criminals he faced had an agenda, rob a bank, kidnap a relatively good looking girl, rob another bank, it all revolved around money. But here, there seemed no point; there was just a lot of screeching, wailing and blood, Beast boy quivered slightly. It was gory but there were no bodies, no one seemed particularly injured but it was still extremely off putting.

Suddenly Raven flung herself to the floor, she started to crawl through a very small hole that someone else had obviously made with some kind of blunt object. He sighed, rolled his eyes and tried to crawl after her, it wasn't easy, the door was extremely thick and whoever had smashed their way through hadn't done a very good job. There were random sharp pieces of wood jutting down, catching him and grazing him slightly, He kept his head bowed and soon found himself bumping into Ravens legs.

She was standing up and looking down at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly, beast boy turned his head behind him and realised he had crawled about three meters from the door into the entrance hall, he hadn't even noticed he'd gotten out. He looked up at raven again and gave him one of his characteristic big grins.

"Ready to go then now you've realised you can walk on two legs?" Raven asked, a cold tint to her voice.

Beast boy felt his stomach plunge, he laughed timidly and wrinkled his nose, unsure of what to do next. There didn't seem to be any unusual tension between them, it was the usual stuff except it was normally Beast boy trying to crack the jokes. It seemed to Beast boy as though what had happened in the dining room, well, what had almost happened hadn't happened at all. Beast boy soon felt a headache coming on as the word 'happened' bounced around his mind.

Suddenly there was a large crash behind Beast boy as a heavyset assassin burst through the door, a sharpened axe clenched in his hands, a nasty look on his face

"See," Beast boy whined, "Why couldn't we have done that?"

His question was only met by a swing of the axe, the assassin who had charged upon Beast boy and Raven at surprising speed barely missed Beast boys arm. Suddenly Beast boy felt a jolt of fear, then the assassin swung again, Beast boy ducked, but not quick enough; He felt a searing pain rip through his left forearm and saw a neat rip in the material in the suit. Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his good arm and drag him towards the door, more and more people were flooding out of the dining room. The Crazy axe wielding ninja seemed lost for a second, but soon bellowed out to his comrades

"Close the doors!"

This call was met with a cry from those in the main hallway, every rushed towards the door, Beast boy and Raven included. The doors themselves were slowly closing, the chain clinking as the crowd surged forwards, Beast boy was ahead of Raven now, despite his pain he still found strength enough to elbow people out of the way and drag Raven along behind him

(Hurry, Hurry, Hurry you fat oaf) He scolded himself for the second time that evening, he felt amazingly slow and wished that he still had his powers. The doors were only three meters apart now and closing rapidly, Beast boy flung himself through the gap and attempted to pull raven through, but something stopped him.

**FromRavensPointOfViewNowWellIsntThisExciting?**

"Close the doors!"

The voice echoed behind her, sending a chill down her spine. Something was wrong, this wasn't how the story went, she was meant to be outside when she heard that. Why hadn't it all stopped? Why was it still going on, and why, was she scared? Beast boy was running ahead of her now, her hand fixed in his, she had no time to feel sentimental about it though because there was no tenderness in it. It was more of a grasp; she was clinging on so that she wasn't swept away by the surges of people swarming around her,

(Why is the book doing this?) She wondered, she made sure her face was blank; Beast boy didn't need to know how bad a situation they were in at the moment. Raven also felt slightly ashamed, she was annoyed even though she had no right to be. If the stopping wasn't going to happen any more then that meant she was going to miss out on some of her favourite parts of the book. She had been quite looking forward to seeing him-

She cut across her own thoughts as she felt Beast boy tug harder, he was going so fast and she was finding particularly hard to keep up with him. The doors were closing quickly, she felt a sudden lunge as he flung himself through, she felt herself fall after him and his tight grip on his arm when suddenly she screamed. A large hand had enveloped her ankle, the large assassins fingers were wrapped tightly around her, and the doors were closing fast. She tugged her foot pathetically

(What do I do? What do I do? This didn't happen, how am I meant to know what to do?) Raven took this opportunity to mentally slap herself.

(Get a hold of yourself, Fight, powers or no powers. We aren't going to go down willingly) Raven clenched her jaw, the doors were pressing in on her sides now, it wouldn't be long before she was crushed. She wiggled her hand free of Beast boy who was trying desperately to pull her through, a plan formulating in her mind. She stood for a minute, not struggling, just standing there and regaining her balance. The large assassin just stared at her, unsure of what to make of the situation.

(That's it,) She urged him (Come on, think I've lost it. Think I've given up)

Then she saw what she had been waiting for, his eyes flicked away momentarily, he had lost concentration and it was now or never. She pushed the ankle he was holding hard, driving her heel into his stomach. He doubled over, his hands released her foot and just as she flung herself through the tiny amount of space left on the door she saw the look of pure venom in his eyes. She landed on the gravel path with a small thud, and looked at the closed doors, a sigh of relief coming from her. She stood up quickly, dusting the dirt from her dress.

"Something's wrong" she said, turning and forcing down a blush as she saw beast boy, jacket and shirt in hand. His bare torso perfectly illuminated in the gentle light of the moon.

(It's just the wound) She tried meekly (It is a nasty wound, breathtakingly nasty) She managed to force down her blush before he looked up at her. A slightly annoyed look flashed across his face, but it was gone quickly and replaced with a chuckle.

"You're telling me," He snorted sarcastically, bending around and trying to get a better look at the large gash and bruise on his side. He prodded it and drew back sharply with a small "Ow, that hurt"

"Well don't prod it then" Raven shook her head and addressed him like a small child, his only response was to raise an eyebrow questioningly and then stick his tongue out at her.

"So where next then?" He asked, pulling his T-shirt over his head, much to the concealed disappointment of Raven who just stared at him, an unimpressed blank stare that even she felt rather proud of. Beast boy unperturbed by his frosty reception just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh just come on. I'll explain along the way" Raven huffed, unsure how to explain something that she didn't even understand. She had a theory, but that was all at the moment and it couldn't be disproved at this moment. She headed off down the path, the other guests who had been escaping only moments earlier were nowhere in sight, Raven only found this slightly odd, she had been through weirder things.

"Explain what?"

**AndNowFromBeastBoysPointOfViewIAmSureIamChaningThisTooOftenOhWell**

Beast boy pulled his jacket back on quickly; suddenly aware of how cold it was now it was so dark. He cursed under his breath as he remembered their old things in the room upstairs, and he remembered the bed. With its big fluffy pillows, warm thick duvet cover and its bigness. He chose to leave out the part that it was only one bed and that there would have been two of them, only because, he realised he would have been made to sleep on the floor.

"Oh just come on. I'll explain along the way" She seemed annoyed, at what he had no idea.

(Well done, you've hacked her off already, how d'you manage that?) Beast boy merely shrugged his shoulders unsure of how to deal of the situation.

"Explain what?" He asked, nonplussed, surely there wasn't going to be any more violence. But what Raven said next was worse.

"What do you mean that wasn't meant to happen?" He asked, eyes full of concern, his brow knitted, it made no sense, she had told him that they were just playing out the book. How could they have both just done something that didn't happen in the book without something stopping?

"But I don't get it," Beast boy said, he stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. They had been walking for just over an hour, it was almost pitch black and beast boy had no idea what time it was, he guessed late but that was about it.

"It was so precise before, I mean I had to…err…Well, I had to hold your hand and it stopped when I stepped in front of you when I shouldn't have done." He paused slightly trying to make sense of it, grateful for the dark so that she couldn't see the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"And now your telling me it's inventing new stuff and not stopping when something happens that shouldn't?"

(Oh bugger it.) Beast boy was really irritated by this piece of news, it seemed as though their characters had something going on, with the whole holding hands thing, he thought he had an excuse to get with Raven. But obviously not.

"Well, it was just an idea," Raven sighed, her shoulders sagging uncharacteristically, she looked tired and she was limping, an impressive bruise has started to appear on her ankle.

"At the moment all we can say is that the book is inventing things, so I don't always know what is going to happen next. But, we have no proof that it works the other way around…" She trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Beast boy's ears picked up at this, he sucked his cheeks in, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break out

(Don't give up just yet mate)

"Err, I don't get it?" He lied sweetly, moving closer to Raven, using his famous puppy dog eyes. He had no idea why he was doing this; she was going to tell him anyway, he just liked seeing her blush. But this time it didn't work, she merely looked at him, her normal blank stare fixed neatly on her face.

"Meaning that there are still some aspects of the story we will have to fulfil but we haven't had a chance to find out yet"

She turned her head to carry on looking at the road and stifled a yawn as she went.

Beast boy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the way Raven had treated him, she had seemed like an entirely different person in the room and at the dinner, blushing, smiling and being nice. But now she had gone back to her old ways and Beast boy found himself missing the old Raven, but his disappointment was short lived.

Raven stumbled suddenly, her ankle giving way, she fell and not a sound escaped her lips. Beast boy quickly scooted down next to her, a comforting hand placed on her shoulder; she looked at him drearily, her eyes drooping.

(God,) he laughed inwardly (She's shattered)

"Sleep" She muttered softly, blinking her eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Beast boy looked around him; there was nothing, just fields and fields with hay bales stacked up around them. Not a house in sight.

"Where?"

And suddenly it stopped, everything, the grass stopped swaying and Beast boy realised just how loud the night had been. Raven seemed to stir with this realisation; she flashed a small smile up at him

"I was right then?" Beast boy could only nod in reply,

(Oh yes! Get in there) Beast boy shushed himself, he repeated his question to Raven who looked at him a slightly confused look on her face. She bit her bottom lip and Beast boy felt himself flush suddenly.

"Hay bales" She yawned again, Beast boy tried to stifle his and realised suddenly how tired he was too. He bent down and scooped an arm around Raven like she had done to him earlier. He hoisted her up until she was standing, well, swaying slightly.

"Come on then Rae" Beast boy smiled as he helped her hobble over to the field, towards a large stack of hay bales. Suddenly he felt her shuddering underneath him, she mumbled something about being cold and Beast boy immediately felt guilty about not offering his jacket. He moved her over to the Hay bales and placed her on the floor and lay next to her. As he sat down he pulled his jacket off his back, his shirt only had a small bloodstain from where Robin had kicked him. He gasped suddenly as he felt a stabbing pain in his arm; it was a reprisal for forgetting about the axe incident. As he placed his jacket over a dozing Raven and lay next to her the grass started moving again, the gentle rustling filling his ears, a gentle night song. He just lay next to her, afraid to touch her in case he woke her. She muttered something but soon rolled over.

"Hey Rae" Beast boy asked, there was no answer but he carried on talking anyway. He muttered onto himself for a few moments and then leant over to her. She had her back to him but he moved towards her ear,

(Go on, just say it. It will be a release, she won't hear and you will have felt as though you've said it. Just say it!"

Beast boy leaned over, enjoying the smell of her hair; he moved his lips closer to her ear so that they were almost touching. He whispered something, so quiet and so low that he could barely here himself.

But what he didn't know was that someone was listening and Ravens eyes widened in shock as Beast boy planted a small kiss on the small of her neck before rolling over.

------------------------------------------------

Well, Not the best cliffeh I've ever come up with, but it will do :D

So. I did it, actually I didn't. I said a day; it is now 12:20 am. Daammit, twenty minutes into the next day. What are the chances of that?

So review.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. **

Review and suggest improvements, still no flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Raven: Review. Go on, seriously. Its juicy stuff. I'm telling you, You want to know.**

---------------------

Oh and as an afterthought, am I still allowed to reply to reviews on my next chapter or is that not allowed anymore. I mean, I have no problem emailing them back, but its just for the unsigned ones, you know….anyway just wondering. In fact you can tell me by **REVIEWING. **

**I have wrote that word too much and now it looks weird...**


	5. Misunderstandings and Landings

**EDIT: I just read over this and it is the biggest load of crap I've ever written.**

**I want to rewrite it.**

**Should I?**

**Review and say either yes to rewriting or not. I wont spoil it for you if you don't want to read it, but I warn you, it is truly crap. So please, read the first few bits and if you don't find it appealing then just skip straight to the bottom and review telling me you want it rewritten. I will be more than happy to oblige.**

Do you want to know what the funny thing was? I had no idea what beast boy was meant to say, I was thinking about that whole "I wub you" thing but I couldn't justify it. I mean, he obviously does but he wouldn't just be like

_WOAH I'm in a field, let me tell this dashingly beautiful girl that suddenly fell asleep that I love her. Yeah that sounds like a good idea._

**Not.**

So, I considered it long and hard, and I know it's not what you want. But we will get to that point eventually.

**One more thing.**

I don't know if I made it clear. But basically, the story **WILL** still stop if they don't do something that needs to be done (ROMANTICALLY), however, it seems the book has taken on some kind of artistic licence of its own and creates random non-main-plot quirks that Raven has no idea about.

**Disclaimer:** I've always wondered why it is called a disclaimer, why not an unclaimer or a declaimer? Heaven knows. Well, I don't own Teen titans, never have done. But no promises to never will do, who knows what the future will hold. But at this moment in time. NOPE. No owning from me.

It is 3:33 in the morning, now, I like spiders, but there is this mutha funking massive beast crawling around somewhere in my room, and I'm scared of swallowing it in my sleep. I should be doing coursework, but ah well, stuff school.

**OMIGAWD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**InElMorningStillWithBeastBoyWaheyOhWhatASexGodIWould**

Beastboy rolled over and groaned, a sharp pain shot through his side and arm. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, unsure whether to test if it was a dream. He wasn't quite sure whether to be grateful when he opened his eyes to a ceiling rather than a blue sky.

(Well, that's a change of dreams,) He teased himself (They aren't normally so, well yes, lets leave it at that shall we?) Beast boy could only smother a smile as he closed his eyes again. It seemed slightly unfair that it was a dream, but he realised that he probably wouldn't have said what he had said to Raven had it not been a dream.

(Damn,) Beast boy raised an eyebrow (Well, this sucks)

Suddenly a loud crash made Beast boy shoot up, he hit his head on a small wooden shelf that he had managed to miss when he opened his eyes the first time, cursing Beast boy rubbed his head and came face to face with the barrel of a Gun.

"Father!" Jinx, in all her purple glory was standing in front of him, a look on her face he had never seen before.

(Dude? Is she scared?) Beast boy could only sit open mouthed as Jinx yelled for her 'Father' again. He rubbed his head and could have sworn he felt a small lump started to rise. Beast boy suddenly realised, this was it, it wasn't a dream, and he was still in the book. He sat, perched on the end of the double bed, unsure of how to react, with only one phrase running through his mind.

(Uh Oh)

Beast boy gulped and paled as he realised what he had said last night still stood, the odd fluttering feeling in his stomach was only slightly put off by the assurance that Raven had most probably been asleep. Most definitely, maybe, not.

(Bugger)

Jinx was still holding the gun in her hand, Beast boy raised his eyebrows, staring through the empty dark tunnel. She screamed and yelled again, the gun shaking in her hand managed to hit Beast boy, who could only ignore it and hope that it didn't go off. Suddenly the door swung open and Raven and Cyborg came through laughing together, Beast boys eyes widened, the amount of information suddenly being thrown at him made him feel slightly queasy.

(Like… Is she laughing?) Beast boy dragged his eyes away from Raven only to find he had to choke back a laugh (Oh. My. Gawd. What has he done, no wait, erase that, what does Raven read?)

Suddenly the situation seemed to unfold before the couple, Cyborg turned to see Jinx, gun in hand stuttering and still calling 'Father' meekly. Raven rushed towards Beast boy who was grateful that cyborg had taken the gun from Jinxes shaking hands.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded as Jinx sobbed into his shoulder.

(ME?)

"What?" Beast boy cried "Me? What did I do? I only went and woke up to find her pointing that at me!" Beast boy motioned towards the gun that lay at the end of the bed.

"That was what happened"

"He did dark magic with his face" Jinx squeaked into Cyborgs robe. Even though the book had made a complete mockery of him, having an angry six foot something monk (With a bowl hair cut, haha) towering over him, Beast boy couldn't help but feel slightly scared.

"What? Dark magic? I don't know what the hell she's going on about" Beast boy turned to Raven who seemed to be looking just as confused about the whole situation as he was.

"You must have done some evil with your face to have sca-" Cyborgs lecture was cut off by an irritated beast boy,

"Look, mate, I know this isn't the prettiest thing around, well, I think I'm pretty damn hot,not to mention fine. The ladies love me, I'm totally awesome, I have a fan clu-"

This time it was beast boys turn to be interrupted, by none other than Raven

"Err, your point Beast boy?"

Her remark was met by an uncomfortable chuckle and a nervous rub of the back of the neck,

(Whoops, kinda got carried away a bit there. But seriously, he has a bowl haircut and he is calling me ugly? I don't need him being a jerk, I know I'm damn fine, I mean, if I were a girl then I definitely would do- BEAST BOY! The point?)

"Gah, well any way, all I'm saying is I didn't do anything on purpose okay? So if I scared her then I'm sorry but she was the one who scared me. You're telling me an enemy of the Teen titans pointing a gun at my face isn't scary?"

Beast boy raised an eyebrow, to extenuate his point, this movement was met with a stifled scream from jinx and an apologetic rolling of the eyes from cyborg.

"I'm sorry, she is rather naïve, and I suppose such an," Cyborg paused, as if searching for the right work "such an odd face can be construed as being threatening."

(Right, and the barrel of a gun is far more comforting)

"I will leave you, I have discussed with Raven and I suppose she will update you on the situation. Good day" And with that Cyborg bowed slightly and left the room, supporting a still hysterical jinx. Beast boy raised his eyebrow at Raven jokingly and in return he received a strange smile.

(Oh yeah, I still got it!)

**CarryingOnFromRavenSheCouldBeConsideredSexyButSheDoesntAppealToMe**

He cocked his eyebrow at Raven and she was unsure of what to do. Did she just act like he hadn't said what he said yesterday, like he hadn't kissed the back of her neck? She smiled in return unsure of what to do. She didn't know where she stood now and she hated feeling confused, she liked to feel organised and Beast boy had the strange habit of messing her head up.

"Do you want to go for a walk" She tried to keep her voice as casual as possible, hoping that there wasn't a hidden trace of emotion in there, making sure no secret messages were laced in her voice.

(So I can ravish y- Raven, please, concentrate) Raven could feel a blush sweeping up her neck but managed to fight it down.

"There has been a change of plan…"

Raven and Beast boy stood staring at the long path infront of them,

"So you are sure its down here then?"

"Positive"

It turned out that cyborg, friar cyborg, had been visiting the surrounding area and had come across Raven and Beast boy, recognising Raven he carried them to Jinx's house, where he placed them together in the only available bed. As they walked Raven remembered how she had woken up that morning.

--**FlashBackOooSexehEntIt**--

Her eyes, sticky with sleep opened slowly to a low ceiling, an arm was draped across her and she was facing Beast boys chest. She froze, unsure of what to do, she needed to get up, clear her mind and asses the situation. But the bed was so warm and cozy, she was tired.

(So it's got nothing to do with the fact your snuggled up to Beast boy then?)

"No"

She clamped her lips shut as Beast boy stirred, his longer hair ruffled. She stayed like that for about five minutes, just lying there and staring at him, wondering if she was allowed to think what he said last night was true. If he meant any of it. The scene Replayed in her head:

--**Flash Back In A Flash Back…Am I Allowed To Do That?**--

She rolled onto her side, too tired to talk she just allowed her breathing to slow and her mind to wander. Suddenly a movement behind her jolted her from her semi-conscious state. And in an instant she felt Beast boy close to her side, his heat washing over her cold frame. He brought his mouth to her ear and Raven resisted the urge to turn and kiss him, his lips were so close now, and she could feel his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I'm glad you told me to remember, because I'd never want to forget this. This story better end with a kiss"

His voice was so low and quiet, Raven could feel her eyes widening, Beast boy moved her hair out of the way and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

Had Raven been standing up she was sure her knees would have buckled so instead her body went for the second option. Completely melting, unsure if she was in liquid form on not she smiled, just to test it out.

Little did he know. Not only did it end with a kiss….but well. Yes.

--**EndOfALLFlashBacks**--

Her feet felt like led as she trudged along the path, Beast boy hand in hand with her, she was unsure how it had happened, but she wasn't complaining, they had been walking all day and luckily she hadn't needed the toilet, unlike Beast boy who seemed to need to stop every twenty minutes. It was coming to evening but the sun hadn't started setting yet, the city of Siahn was in sight, but was proving difficult.

It stood at the top of a very large hill, a large river ran around the hill, leaving only a small way through to the town. Raven and Beast boy followed the steep bank and river toward the towering hill. Raven kept her eyes on the floor, the book had been playing with her, planting rocks in front of her feet so that she tripped into beast boy, causing embarrassing yet spine-tingling romantic positions.

It was soon aproching sunset, the golden sky seemed aglow with fireflies and odd beetles that appeared to be humming, Raven took her eyes off the floor for a second to glance up at Beast boy, but that was all it took.

Her foot slipped from underneath her, but instead of falling into beast boy she fell away from him, she slid down the bank and landed in the River with a loud Splash.

**FromTehGreenGodOfLoveOtherWiseKnownAsBeastBoy**

Beast boy was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly he heard a splash behind him, Raven was in the river. Raising his eyebrows he sat down at the bank watching her try to stand up.

"Gee Rae, if you told me we were going swimming I would have bought my trunks" He grinned, pleased with his own joke, and as usual it was met with an icy glare.

"Okay Okay, I'm-a coming" Beast boy started to unlace his shoes, he then stood up and pulled his jumper over his head, his wounds from the day before were still sore but he decided the water would probably do them good. If Raven wasn't here he probably would have whipped his bottoms off as well, but, while ladies were present.

"Here I come!" Beast boy took a few steps back to give himself room for a run up, he sprinted and jumped, tucking his knees into his chest he yelled,

"DIVEBOMB"

A/N- Jumping in rivers or lakes is dangerous kids, especially if you don't know how deep it is. BB is a professional; these stunts should not be tried at home.

He landed in the water with an almighty splash, sending water crashing over Raven.

(HOLY M-)

"Gawd it's so cold!" Beast boy screeched, his teeth chattering "Why did you want to go swimming now?"

Raven seemed decidedly unimpressed; he took a step closer to her just as she started to answer

"If you had noticed, I fell in, this wasn't purposefully done, and I'm cold and annoyed."

Ravens explanation suddenly made Beast boy feel extremely stupid, of course she fell in, no wonder she had looked so annoyed before. He edged slightly closer and was only one more step away from being face to face with her.

"It also doesn't help that this stupid book is playing games with me, making me fall into you."

(Ouch, I thought she was doing that on purpose cause she liked hugging me…Damn, obviously not then. No result for B. No victory dance…I guess I'll have to put the pom poms away for a later date)

He looked at her as she ranted on, she never spoke this much, it was nice. He liked hearing her voice, it seemed so full now. Rich with emotion, she was upset, he could tell that much, she seemed exasperated to the point that seemed as though she was nearly crying.

The sun was reflecting off her hair, it was slightly damp from where he had splashed her and her voice was wavering, she looked absolutely stunning, he shuffled closer now, they were nearly touching and yet Raven carried on talking

"-and We've got to find the 'Havani' Inn and sort out accomadation. We then have to find someone called Loreli, which is a complete joke cause there was no mention of a Loreli in the book-"

Raven was actually crying now as she listed all the things they had to do, Beast boy was unsure of how to help, so he did the only thing that seemed right. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Its playing tricks on me, the book, its doing its own thing"

Beast boy watched her bottom lip quiver and decided he was going to do it. Nothing was going to interrupt them this time, it was going to happen. Yessiree. Now. Go.

(Kiss her you fool, now. Go. Do it. Quick!)

And in one swift movement he had captured her lips with his own. He felt his shoulders sag, all tension being released from them; he felt her hands become tangled in his hair. Her lips felt so soft and he could feel her body pressing up against his, a contented sigh escaped her mouth sending tingles across the whole of Beast boy's body. The fireflies flitted around them as the cold of the river was forgotten, the sun setting behind them. Beast boy couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

(The perfect Cliché)

Then, in an instant he was holding nothing,

"Beast b-"

He opened his eyes to see a few bubbles surfacing through the water a few meters away from him, and raven gone. In the space of a second she had been snatched from him, just when it had been going so well.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled, scared suddenly, where had she gone? Who could have taken her, what could they want?

One more bubble surfaced and with it came Ravens voice, strained and pleading.

"RUN"

And then there was one.

---------------------------------------

**EDIT: I just read over this and it is the biggest load of crap I've ever written.**

**I want to rewrite it.**

**Should I?**

**Review and say either yes to rewriting or not. You can add in if you think the kiss is too premature, or if you have any other ideas.**

I finally finished this chapter, it is a lot shorter than my others, but hopefully it is okay. It is now ten past six in the morning and there is light through my window.

The only worrying thing is…

**I haven't found that spider**.

Seriously, it was this big: -----------------------------------

----

I found this chapter really hard to write, I dunno, it just didn't flow. I've been reading too many Ron / Hermione Harry potter fics and now can't get Ron's character out of my head. It doesn't help that I haven't seen teen titans in about a year.

**LE GASP.**

I know I know. I'm such a traitor. Suck.

I need inspiration. Geography coursework is not inspiration.

-------------------------------------------

**EDIT: I just read over this and it is the biggest load of crap I've ever written.**

**I want to rewrite it.**

**Should I?**

**Review and say either yes to rewriting or not. You can add in if you think the kiss is too premature, or if you have any other ideas.**


	6. Lingerie and Bars

**So I have returneth.**

Small chapters this time to make it more manageable, I had a real block with this ones and GCSEs didn't help. I apologise for the distinct change in writing style, but two years will do that to you. **Thank you for your patience, It means a lot to me really.**

Once this story is done it will be the end of my TT fanfiction life, I think that I will move on to other things.

But, I always drag these things out and use them to talk about myself. I have been incredibly selfish by not updating and so I don't expect any reviews, even though I would thoroughly enjoy them. I don't suppose any of you care for this story any more, but as long I can finish it I will feel as I have achieved something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, cause if I did I would be pants and never update and no one would watch.

**Aim: 100 reviews.**

-----------------------------

**FromBeastBoysPointOfView**

Beast boy, still wet from his little adventure in the river dripped into town. The sun had almost finished setting and he was shivering from the cold. The book had changed, he could tell that much, He didn't know what to do, how could he? Raven had been taken by someone, or something, how was he supposed to know where to start?

(Well done Raven, really, well done,) Beast boy couldn't help the sarcasm seep into his thoughts (You sod off when you fancy and then every now and again you feel like dragging us into a dodgy period romance novel)

He was angry, and he knew he had no right to be, which just made him angrier still. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, aware of the cobbles under his feet causing painful blisters to form. His only hope was with this 'Loreli' and the Havani Inn, he had no idea where to start and knew his only hope was to ask directions. Something that he hated intently, it felt like a drain on his manliness if he had to admit to a stranger that he was lost. Beast boy walked past a few burly men who gave him odd looks, he was looking for the right age group,

(Come on! Where are you?)

"Aha!" Beast boy yelled, pleased he had finally found what he was searching for. He ran to a bent over old woman with an odd walking stick with faces etched all around them.

"Hey, er, Lady," Beast boy felt himself blush, standing there dripping wet walking up to an old woman and coming out with something that sounded like a dodgy cat up line.

"Do you know anyone called Loreli?"

"Yes"

Beast boy waited for a few moments, leaning forward, waiting for the old woman to go on, but she just coughed and looked at him with large, dull eyes.

"er….and? Where can I find them?"

"Around"

Beast boys face fell at this reply,

(Oh great, we had to get a difficult one didn't we, Oh no we couldn't have gotten a sweet old lady that would have offered us food,) beast boy's stomach grumbled loudly as if suddenly registering he hadn't eaten in what felt like days

(Or even a bed?)

Beast boy felt his brain fog and knew that he was tired and that his search for Loreli would have to start tomorrow, as much as he hated to admit it there was nothing he could do for raven right now. Night was beginning to settle on the town and he had to be in top form to fight whatever it was that had Raven

(Coward)

"Oh shut up!" Beast boy scolded himself, bitter, angry but most of all, ashamed of himself.

"I beg your pardon!" The old womans head snapped up, and those large eyes didn't seem so empty, they seemed like pits, like little coals burning in her scull, Beast boy shivered, he didn't like this woman.

"Havani Inn is that way" she snarled, pointed her gnarled walking stick with her equally gnarled hand down an alley decked with different types of underwear.

Beast boy turned and felt himself blush again, there was a large assortment of womens underwear down that alley and he had the sneaking suspicion it was a private alley. He didn't fancy being caught late at night in an alley designated for lingerie in a town he didn't know. Beast boy knew he was smooth but even he couldn't get out of that one

(Oh the shame of being caught) He imagined with a grimace Ravens face looking at him like a dirty old man, one eyebrow raised.

"Isn't there another w- " Beast boy turned to the old woman who had disappeared.

(Wow, like…Magic)

Beast boy remained suitably impressed until a few seconds later he hurt a clatter and the sound of an old lady cursing as she struggled to get up from an alley further down the way.

(Well, almost) Beast boy shrugged, holding back a laugh as he plodded towards the Havani inn, if he couldn't find Loreli then maybe there was something at the Inn that could help him find Raven, even if it was only food. The havani inn had to mean something, the woman told him where to find it without him asking, maybe the book was trying to help him.

(Don't worry Raven, I'm on my way!)

**OhRavenDontGetJelousWeLoveYouToo**

It was dark, it was damp, and cold. Raven shivered, feeling goose bumps rise on her grey skin. Her face gave nothing away. Beastboy's absence had sobered her up, controlling her emotions again helped her grasp around what little control of the situation she had left.

The book had gone astray, or at least, from the way she knew it. The basic outline was still going smoothly, but the little details that kept popping up

(Kidnap? Little?)

Were throwing her off the final goal of finishing this stupid book. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply threw her nose and exhaled. This wasn't what she had expected. It was a romance novel with a little thriller thrown in to stir up the action, it wasn't meant to be so difficult.

She felt a flood of emotion, and tried to push it to the back of her mind. Beastboy kissing her in the River, the sudden, impulse to drag her fingers through his hair.

(Stop it!)

"Oh-"

Raven sighed as she felt a new wave of sadness, she had been robbed of the aftermath. What would they have done? Hugged? Got embarrassed and made the whole thing awkward? Or would it have worked?

Raven grunted, a flash of annoyance streaking through her features.

"Why cant you just make things easy? For once?"

Ravens head snapped to the corner of the cell as she heard a cough. It was dark and she had presumed she was alone. The cell was rectangular, the walls went up as far as she could see, and the only source of light was from a hole in the ceiling, that was so far away it looked about the size of a stamp.

"Whose there?"

Her voice steady and clean of the emotions she had been battling with only seconds before, she strained to look to the direction of the cough and thought she could make out a silhouette.

"I'm sorry-"

Cyborgs voice rang out through the cell, a torch illuminating the area. Cyborg stood on the other side of the cell, leaning against the bars, his brown robe tickling the floor.

"If I was interrupting something between you two, but really Beastboy, the time has come to give up the game. Tell her."

Raven spun around to look for the shape that had coughed earlier,

(NO!)

All emotion that Raven had suppressed came flooding forward, her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

--------------------------------------------

Duhhm duuhhmn DUUUUUHNNNN.

Probably one of my poorest cliffys ever! Is it beast boy? If so whats happened? And what is Cyborg doing on the otherside of the bars?

Ooo its all just TOO MUCH isn't it children. Review and Chapters shall come!

Even if you just write:

"That's all fine and dandy but I want more sexy timez"

Cause, secretly, I know that's what you all want!

Luvvage.


End file.
